A Merry Ruff and Puff Christmas
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: Its Christmas and all of Townsville is working together to make the town look festive. When Princess discovers she receives coal yet again, she throws a tantrum. How far will the PPG go for their picture perfect Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here is a little story for Christmas…..a little something for the holidays. This is all I could do on such short notice. WELL, I don't own PPG and ENJOY

_Twas the night before Christmas and kid…nahh you didn't really think I was going to do this did you? And it's two days before Christmas too….._

The PowerPuff Kids were all in Blitz's overly large room. They all couldn't wait to see all of their presents. Every other kid would be sleeping by now but not the Utonium kids. They were wide awake with a bad case of insomnia. Professor was staying over-night at the science lab and the kids were excited to see him. Bubbles had planned to decorate the house before he gets home and throw a party. Too restless to sleep, the Puffs decide to decorate early.

Blossom, Bell, Brisk, and Bubbles stayed home and decorated the house. Blitz and Buttercup (with their powers of electricity and fire to keep them warm) went outside in the chilly December night to hang up fliers.

"Want to go get the Ruffs? We could ask them to help put up the decorations and help spread the word!" Blitz suggested. Buttercup nodded and flew back to their neighborhood to the house that their friends lived in.

_Ding-dong_. A sleepy Black answered the door. She rubbed her eyes.

"Guys will you shut up!" she called to her brothers (and cousin) in the living room. Apparently, she was the only one asleep. Black turned back to the door and saw her best friends. "Hey guys! Come in!" she said with newly found energy.

"Hey guys. We were wondering if you want to help decorate the house for a party," Buttercup said. The Ruffs nodded.

"It went well when we all decorated the gym together last year!" Blare said.

"Yeah but that was detention," Boomer reminded him. They set off in the air with a very (VERY) thin layer of flames around them to keep them warm during flight.

When they arrived at the house, the other said hello and they started to work. Bubbles, Boomer, and Black were cooking in the kitchen. Butch and Buttercup were setting up mistletoes and reefs everywhere. Blossom and Brick went to the closet to get the tree decorations while Blaze and Blare were getting a tree. Bell and Blitz were doing other things like rearranging furniture and adding other decorations. The pets just sat and observed their masters work, unable to do much anything.

"I'm bored," Sakura complained. Sakuro giggled.

"I am too," Dojino agreed. "You agree with everything she says," Steam said. Dojino blushed.

"Hey what do you think the town does for Christmas?" Blaster asked. Flash looked up. Flash has been in Townsville the longest out of all of them and remembers quite well what they did for Christmas.

"We put up a big Christmas tree before the annual Utonium party. It's a tradition that the PowerPuff Kids hold a party. It's really fun and everyone helps out to decorate the town. They start decorating tomorrow," Flash explained, his little puppy eyes twinkling with delight.

"Sounds like fun!" Tar said quite excitedly. Steam looked genuinely happy that Tar was happy. Black seemed to sense it too.

"Trust me Tar, its loads of fun," the black ruff said.

"Well, that's enough decorating for the party don't you think?" Bell asked, observing the scenery. The others nodded.

"We have a long day of decorating ahead of us," Bubbles said yawning. The Puffs went to their rooms and the Ruffs journeyed on home, definitely ready for Christmas decorating.

Me: Yeah short I know. But the others will be longer. Multi-chapter story for Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Next chap! YAY! So I know Christmas passed but who cares? Everyone loves a good Christmas romance right?

Sakura: She doesn't own bleh blah who cares…..

No One's POV

One by one, the people of Townsville woke up ready and happy for Christmas. They all gathered in Townsville Central and waited for their heroes' arrival. The Ruffs were a little earlier than the Puffs considering this is their first Christmas in Townsville in 5 years.

"Does everyone have their supplies ready?" Mayor announced. Everyone cheered and hooted. "Okay let's get working!"

"Okay group A-Alpha, you'll be working on lights with Bubbles and Buttercup. Group A- Omega, you'll be doing Christmas advertisement with Bell and Brisk. Group B- Bravo, you'll be doing Christmas shop booths with Blitz and I. Group B- Kill Joy, you'll be putting up other decorations like mistletoes and reefs and Santa blow up props. Okay everyone! You have your assignments! Get working!" Blossom ordered.

The Ruffs looked at their papers to see their assignments.

_Brick Jojo: Group B-Bravo_

_Butch Jojo: Group A-Alpha_

_Blaze Jojo: Group B-Bravo_

_Boomer Jojo: Group A- Alpha_

_Blare : Group A-Omega_

_Black Jojo: Group A- Omega and Group B-Kill Joy_

"Hey! Why does Black get to do two jobs?" Butch protested.

"Because Group A-Omega doesn't have that much to do," Brisk answered.

"Then why doesn't it say that next to Blare?" Fighter asked.

"Because if Black is in the same group and is in Kill Joy, Obviously Blare is going to be too," Steam answered.

"Why is this with military area point names anyways?" Blaster asked.

"It was Blitz and Buttercup's idea," Bell said. Brick and Blaster shook their heads.

Everyone in Townsville set off to work. Buttercup, Blitz, and Brisk actually worked hard for a change!

"Okay um. Billy! You and Harry should make a huge Santa and his sleigh in blinking lights. Jocelyn and Evangeline! Gather up people to help out Billy and Harry!" Buttercup ordered.

"If you use blinking lights, you can make things appear as if they are moving ok? See? Like this," Bubbles said nicely as she showed a few elementary kids the basics of Christmas lighting. Boomer helped the Pre-schoolers pitch in too.

"Billy not like that man! Santa looks like a fat ass. Give if the Peter Griffin look! Not to fat but not skinny chubbiness," Butch said.

"Butch!" Black scolded. Butch just shrugged. Black couldn't help but laugh.

Blitz's POV

I was doing Christmas shop booths with Blossom and our counterparts. Basically, Christmas shop booths are little Christmas booths where people can buy costumes, decorations, or idea books, etc.. for Christmas. Considering that everyone used their supplies for the town, they deserved this for a much lower price.

"Blitz, you and Blaze go check where the truck is," Blossom said. I nodded and headed towards interstate 80 just off Townsville. After a short while of flying in awkward silence, we reached the truck. It was turned over and the Punks were attacking it.

"Oh crap!" Blaze said and attacked immediately. Bruce punched him and I attacked Blake. That little whore is a liar! Saying she's good. That was all bull crap (I try to stop cursing cause Blossy said so).

They all started to dog pile on me so I release so heat.

"OH CRAP IT BURNS!" Brat yelled while rolling on the floor. I tried not to laugh as I sent an emergency flare (with my fire powers) to my friends.

Brick's POV

I was helping out some people who had questions over the stupidest things. How can you have questions about Christmas decorating? I groaned and looked toward the interstate. A flare went off.

"BLITZ IS IN TROUBLE!" I yelled as loud as a super human is able to scream. Blossom looked up and darted straight towards the highway. The other flew after. I ran, considering I'm a faster runner than a flyer.

Surprising- even with the head start- I was there first. Blitz and Blaze were trying to fight off the Punks. I knew they were lying when they said they were "good"!

Blitz was about to touch her earrings when Blaze stopped her. No need to resort to that. I grabbed Bruce by the collar (out of nowhere so he was scared shitless) and threw him into the forest.

"I knew it!" Buttercup and Brisk yelled at the same time.

"You could never trust a Punk," Butch said.

"So what? We just want our guys back," Berserk said.

"We were never your guys considering that you were sucking face with 7 others guys!"

"Six to be exact," Bianca said. Blare gave her a disgusted look.

"But you changed!" Blaze suddenly yelled. We all turned to Blaze and Blake who were obviously conversing with each other while we were talking.

"Sorry but this girl is staying bad to the bone. I was hoping to change you but oh well," Blake said and shrugged. I felt heat rays against my skin. On my right was Blitz, heat waves were coming off her like she was the sun herself and her eyes red- which only happen when she's beyond enraged.

She screamed and launched herself at Blake. Blake punched Blitz but screamed in pain of the intense heat. Blitz lashed out and punched her in the face. Blake punched back.

"Don't ever hurt Blaze again you little slut!" Blitz yelled.

"Enough!" I yelled and tried to pull Blitz off the battered Punk. Blitz's fire power doesn't affect me much considering I have fire powers too. I had to pin Blitz down with Butch, Blossom, Brisk, Blaze, and Buttercup's help but even so she still could lash out.

"See ya!" Brat said frightened and flew away with the unconscious Blake in her hands. We looked at the truck to see it was on fire and all things in there destroyed.

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried and rescued the poor truck driver. I was able to help Blitz calm down and she was now cuddling with Blaze under a tree. I swear they like each other.

"We have to go back to town! I have a bad feeling," Bell said looking at Blitz.

"I can't go then. I'll lose my cool," Blitz said.

"I will to if Bianca is there," Blare said. Ever since Jayakome and Sakuro revealed to us that the Punks were cheating on us last school year, he's developed a hate for Bianca.

"Fine. Blare, Blitz, and Buttercup, stay here. Clean up the wreckage and we'll come get you when we're done," Blossom ordered. I smiled at her.

"Why do I have to stay?" Buttercup protested.

"Because we all know that you'll attack Brute on the spot," Bubbles said nonchalantly. "Fine," Buttercup grumbled.

"Come here Sakuro," Bubbles called and the little Mu Cat went to her. Sakuro jumped to Bubbles shoulder as she flew off. Blaster came to me and I picked him up. I flew and the other came too. Jayakome, Sakura, and Flash stayed with their owners.

"Time to take out the trash," Bell said as the town came into view.

Me: Okay so it's a little confusing consider this is during the time of Broken Wings, the last story of the Darkness Within trilogy. I won't update this often but I will do this during the winter.

Sakura: Everyone is back in school why would they want to read a Christmas fic?

Me: To make them feel like its still Christmas vacation? I don't know but I hate you.

Sakura: NO you don't

Me: Screw you.

Sakura: Anyways review and bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I JUST realized that I never finished this story C_O

Black: Now you remember? During SUMMER?

Me: Christmas in July biotch xP

Black: It's September

Me: Okay then know-it-all! You tell them why I'm updating!

Black: Fuck that shit *walks away*

Me: UGH! It's so hard getting good characters these days. Fine then, I shall unleash Daratini!

Daratini: BCRokS/AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken apologizes for not finishing. She fully intended to do so last year. Her severe apologies young Cuppies.

Me: Good. Now ON WITH THE FIC!

"Why do you think they randomly attacked us just _two_ days before Christmas?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. They're all fucking retards," Butch grumbled.

"Retard is an offensive word Butch," Blossom scolded. Butch rolled his eyes. He could care less.

They flew back to Townsville at jet speed, in fear of what the Punks would do. All their hard work could go to waste. Now, not only will that upset the town, but Blossom as well. And you don't like an angry Blossom. They landed right in front of City Hall, where all the villains seem to meet up when they flee back to Townsville. Sure enough, the Punks were there, waiting. In the middle, Princess Morbucks stood with her arms crossed and a scowl etched into her face. In the middle of their blended teams, Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes. Why is it that Princess over reacts to everything? They already knew what this was about. She was such a spoiled brat.

"I can't BELIEVE I am on the naughty list again!" she declared. Brisk muffled a laugh. Was she for real? Blossom shot him a hard glare. He couldn't help it. It was funny but in a way, it annoyed him. So he guessed he deserved the glare- this isn't a funny matter. She was so serious on destroying their plans over being on the naughty list. What is she? A toddler?

'_Bitch please,'_ Brisk thought. Black gave him a weird look. He needed to stop watching Kingsley on youtube. It isn't healthy.

"I can," Boomer said with an eye roll. Princess glared.

"But I was extra nice this year! All of us were! We should be on the good list! Santa totally screwed us over!" the Punks nodded in agreement. Except for Bruce, who remained indifferent. He was always aloof, no matter the situation. It pissed some people off sometimes. He didn't care. He didn't care about a lot of things. That's just how he was.

"Princess, you remain on the naughty list forever remember?" Black said, rather annoyed. She was wasting a lot of time. Black wanted her to shut the hell up already.

"I don't care! I try my hardest to get back on the good list but he's being a total douche bag! We all deserve to be on the nice list. Have we bothered you this year? No!" Princess said with a shrill scream that could match Bubbles'.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES! GO HOME AND CRY TO YOUR DADDY BITCH 'CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? NO ONE LIKES YOU! NOT EVEN SANTA!" Bubbles snapped. There was dead silence. It was not often when Bubbles lost her temper like that. When she does however, no one likes it. Boomer put his hand on Bubbles' arm, whispering for her to calm down. Bubbles regained her composure but still managed a menacing voice.

"Go home and don't come out until Christmas is over. Got it?"

Princess reddened with fury. She wasn't taking orders from the sissy puff! No matter how much she was scared of her right now! This was a matter of pride! How would it look if she followed what the baby said? She'd be the laughing stock amongst the villains! She snapped her fingers. This was a cue for the Punks to destroy everything. Each Punk darted to a different direction. They'd get more coverage that way. The PPK automatically flew after them. Princess pressed a button on a control and robots that looked like the Ruffs appeared. They flew in different directions as well. Princess smirked at Brick.

"I came prepared," she said smugly. Brick growled before him and his family flew after the robot drones. They battled fiercely, all of them. But without the other team members, they were too much. The good guys were losing- even when they gave it their all. Back in the forest where the scene was, Blare winced.

"What is it?" Blitz asked.

"They're getting their butts kicked," he answered. Normally, the others would say ass but this was Blare we were talking about. Always proper with this one…

"See? This is why I should have been there! Fuck this we're going!" Buttercup yelled. She prepared to take off but Blare grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down. Buttercup growled. Blare gave her a stern look.

"We had an order to stay here. That is _exactly_ what we shall do."

"They need help!"

"Sometimes Blare, you have to break orders for the good of others," Blitz said. Blare tried to be the voice of reason but Blitz had a point. They all took off towards Townsville, hoping it wasn't too late.

Back in Townsville, or what could be vaguely remembered as Townsville, Princess was wreaking havoc. She won evidently. The others came too late. Buildings were destroyed, streets were uprooted, and the decorations were disintegrated. Townsville looked as if it had been in ruins for years. Blitz gasped. Buttercup gave a cry of frustration. Blare just stared.

_Christmas is ruined…as well as Townsville!_

Me: WELL! That wasn't as long as I hoped. More next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be finished by the time New Year's hits. Yes, I intend this to be a long fucking story. YES. ME GUSTA.

Bubbles: *blink blink*

Me: hehe, sorry. Anyways, happy school year everyone!


End file.
